My Past Years
by ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo
Summary: It's spring clean....again. Hinata and her husband decide to split up the work. As she cleans up the attic. She finds something very interesting. SasuHina? GaaHina? or KibaHina?


Disclaimer- I don't owe Naruto or any of the charaters. But I DID make up this story plot, so the story plot's MINE... nothing else.

A.N.- too lazy to write anthing else in the A.N...lol ummm did not have a good day 5/12. Preppy bitches picking on my friends and stuff. I seroiusly want to, one day, go up to an annoying, asshole of a prep, and bitch slap them and say "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Lol, -sigh- that would be awesome, but I could never do that cuz #1)I'm considered the shy, introverted, (which I'm not, anymore),and outcasted girl or loner in some of my classes and I'm not expected to do that kind of stuff, #2) I can't afford to get in trouble, I have to focus on my grades, #3) Half the time I don't care what ppl think unless they're bad-mouthing my friends, then they're dead meat. I can surprise many ppl though. If a person gets me mad enough, I will and can cuss them out. That may not be a shock to other ppl, but I personally don't cuss... well unless it comes out on its own... so it's weird to hear the "quiet" girl cuss.

P.S. Sorry, if I offended anyone who was or is a prep.  
On with the story!!

-  
"Hmmm" Hinata said as she drank her warm hot chocolate.

"Hinata," Said the voice of her husband. "you know what day it is right? You know your favorite day of the year."

"Uhnhhhghh." The 21 year old whined. "Spring cleaning again?"

"Yup, that dreaded day, of the year." Said husband of almost 2 and a 1/2 years announced. "How 'bout you take the attic and upstairs, and I take downstairs plus bathrooms?"

"Deal." Said happy Hinata.

-Attic-

"Why did I agree on cleaning the attic?" The blue/black haired woman said to no one, in particular.

"'Cuz you love me!" Yelled her former groom, from in one of the bathrooms.

"Sure, I do." Said the peeved heiress.

After almost choking on all the dust up there. Hinata decided to take a break. She looked around and found a suitable box to sit on. While planting her butt down... she FELL into the box, and caused and avalance of books and boxes to fall on to her laps.

"Oooooowwww" I groaned out loud. "I'm never going to do that again."

"Are you ok?" My concerned husband said. "Do you need any help up there?"

"Yeah, I'm fined. I don't think I'm dead yet, I'll possibly live." I replied sorely.

"Good, 'cause I still need you to have my kids." My apparently grinning, lovely husband said sweetly, as he cleaned the toilet, with a toilet cleaner. A.N. ?

"It's sooo nice to know that, +all+ my husband cares about is that, I'm still alive, only to give him children." I said sarcastically to him.

"Love you too."

"Yeah, Yeah."

'-sigh- Now I have to clean up all this mess.' I glumly thought inward, all the junk surrounding me.

As she starts to pick up everything, something shinny catches her eye and she stops worrying about the mess. A.N. women's A.D.D.? And clears all the other things around the objects and finds a diary. A nice pale green diary, with a lock on it. The designs on the diary was plain but very pretty. White stitches in criss-cross lines decorated the front and back of the diary. As would anybody, she takes the little key, tied to a string, and hanging from the side of the lock, Hinata open the diary.

On the inside of the diary, on the other side of the cover, she finds in neat hand writing, Property of Hinata Hyuga, Started 8th grade, March 15. She smiled fondly, as she just stares at the diary.

"Hmmm, doesn't this bring back memories. Of course, none that I can actually remember." I mummer quietly, to myself, so he doesn't hear. "For now, I'll to keep this to myself"

--

-The First Entry-

--

End of Chapter 1...

Flora- That's it for chapter 1. lol. Remember I LOVE REVIEWS, whether good or bad. You should tell me if I should continue it too. I'll probably delete if no one likes it... I'll be a waste of space anyway.

The POSSIBLE couples in this are the following- SasuHina, GaaHina, or KibaHina.  
If you want any other couple, review so, because I'll just put it in there. But those up there are, AT THE MOMENT, strictly OFF limits. You can, vote for which on you want it to be in the end or future couples. Oh, and I plan to make Sak-ra the antagonist. So prepare for Sak-ra bashing. Srry Sak-ra fans. :

P.S. Part of the second chapter is, the reading of her diary. Then some parts of her school life. I don't mind advice!! or ideas.


End file.
